


Hello Angel

by gurajiorasu



Series: Hello Angel [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this how heaven looks like?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Angel

The water underneath was swaying. The breeze was lulling. The cloud was hanging just enough to cover them from the burning sunshine. The trees were dancing to a slow melody and the birds were chirping happily.

Everything was perfect.

“Is this how heaven looks like?” Ohno asked, rowing the boat ever so slightly just so they keep moving.

Nino opened his eyes, staring right to Ohno’s. He mulled for a second, looking far up to the sky without bothering to get up from his lying position with his head on Ohno’s lap. After some moment, he answered, “Not quite.”

“Hm...,” Ohno hummed his wonder. “How does it look like?”

“Bright,” Nino said, his eyes were already closing again. “It’s bright and serene. It’s clean. The trees are huge and the water is crystal clear. You can see everything under the water.”

Ohno nodded slowly. “So basically this, but more beautiful?”

Nino laughed softly. “I didn’t say anything about it being more beautiful.”

“But it’s _heaven_. It must be more beautiful.”

“Beauty is relative,” Nino’s eyes fluttered open again. “If you’re asking me, though, I’d say that here is more beautiful than heaven.”

Ohno raised his eyebrow. “How so?”

Nino smiled. “Because,” he sneaked his arms around Ohno’s neck and pulled him down, “there’s no you in heaven.”

Nino enveloped them both with his pristine white wings before pulling Ohno closer and gave him heavenly kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the idea of this fic is so common and all, but I was having a massive need for Ohmiya being sweet so I wrote this just to make myself feel better.  
> And also, now I can not take EXO's Heaven out of my head. (The title is taken from that song.)


End file.
